criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greek Calends
'''The Greek Calends '''is a case featured in ''Criminal Case ''Through Time and Space. It takes place in Ancient Times period and it's 2nd case of the game, also 2nd case to take place in Ancient Times. Plot After finding out that illegal time traveler named Ruby will disguise as Cleopatra and go to Greece, team traveled to Ancient Greece 47 BCE in order to stop her from whatever she is doing. When team arrived, partner Hope Daniels and player put their disguises on and started searching for Ruby. After few hours of searching, team got approached by real Cleopatra, who said that she found an imposter. Team followed Cleopatra and her guards to the Greek Temple, where they found Ruby drowned in a fountain. Team instantly suspected Cleopatra for the murder, but she said that she was planning to punish her in Egypt. Team also suspected poet Artipos and suspected muse Calliope before heading back to the time travel machine. Since Ruby wasn't wearing her disguise, team deduced that the killer probably found out that she wasn't from Ancient Greece. The duo then went to investigate Cleopatra's ship, but they were interrupted by a hunter who started shooting arrows at them. After stopping the hunter, who present himself as Yulos. Team suspected him for the murder after he admitted that he wanted to kill Cleopatra himself after he got offered big amounts of gold by random pirate. The Team head back to the temple. There, they found a reason to suspect another muse Euterpe. Per lab chief Zoe Riaki it was revealed that the killer eats gooseberries. Team questioned Cleopatra again, after team found out that she actually attacked Ruby back in Egypt, but didn't say anything because she wanted her to suffer on her own hands. After investigating nearby Mount Olympus Path, team interrogated Calliope for 2nd time, after finding out that she has a crush on Caesar, Cleopatra's boyfriend. Right when team was heading back to the time traveling machine, Cleopatra told them that her guards arrested Euterpe for suspected murder. Team managed to convince Cleopatra that Euterpe can't be punished since they don't have enough evidence that she commited the murder. Cleopatra told them that they have time until daylight to solve the murder or player and Hope will be fed to lions along with Euterpe. Team then headed back to the temple where they found Artipos's song where he mocked Cleopatra and Euterpe's book where she cursed Ruby after having an argument with her. Before sending final piece of evidence to Zoe, team interrogated Yulos after he told them that he knew that Ruby wasn't real Cleopatra whole time. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Euterpe for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Euterpe said that it was an accident and that she was planning to kill real Cleopatra. When asked why, Euterpe said that one of the gods wearing weird clothes finally spoke to her and told her to kill Cleopatra or her secret is going to be revealed. When asked about her secret, Euterpe admitted that she and Callipe aren't muses at all and that they are just local priestesses. Since she didn't wanted her secret to be revealed, Euterpe found Ruby in the Temple and hold her head under water to drown. However, she then realized that she killed a completely different person. Team handed Euterpe to city guards who demoted her from being a Temple priestess. After handing Euterpe to city guards, team informed Cleopatra about the arrest and that she can safely go back to Egypt. Later, Roman leader Julius Caesar wanted to speak with player and Hope after learning that someone told Euterpe to kill Cleopatra. Caesar wanted to find that person so he ordered the duo to search the crime scene. There, team found a broken laptop. Since Ruby was a time traveler, team deduced that it must belong to her. Team sent it to tech expert Brent Armstrong, who said that laptop belongs to Ruby. He searched through her files and messages, and found out that her boss wants to mess up the timeline for a specific event to happen. Team decided to lie to Caesar that they found the person that manipulated Euterpe and that they threw that person to the gators. Chief Rivera then told the team that they need to find out what event if Ruby's boss refearing to. Meanwhile, team had to convince Calliope to finally meet Mark Antony since, in real timeline, he brought Euterpe with him in the war. After successfuly convincing Calliope to go in Rome, team returned to precinct. After all these events, team decided that they must find out who is Ruby's boss and which event they want to happen. Chief Rivera told them that they need to return to 2029 and to solve this with their scientists. However, their machine caught a time disturbance in Rome. Someone has been killed 30 years earlier... Summary Victim: * Ruby Payne (found drowned in a fountain in Ancient Greece) Murder Weapon: * Drowning Killer: * Euterpe Suspects CleopatraTTASC2.png|Cleopatra ArtiposTTASC2.png|Artipos CalliopeTTASC2.png|Calliope YulosTTASC2.png|Yulos EuterpeTTASC2.png|Euterpe Quasi-suspect(s) JCaesarTTASC2.png|Julius Caesar Killer's Profile * The killer eats olives. * The killer drinks wine. * The killer eats gooseberries. * The killer has dark hair. * The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes